Naruto Ootsuki
by YoPin
Summary: Naruto. Anak Bungsu dari Kaguya Ootsuki. Adik dari Rikudo Sennin dan Hamura. Saat Kaguya sang ibu kehilangan kendali atas Buah Suci. Rikudo menyegel Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Dunia di masa depan sebelum melawan sang ibu dengan Hamura. Akankah ramalan yang dilihat Rikudo menjadi kenyataan?/"Huh? Tidak ada Perang?"/ShortFic7-10Chap(SummaryHancur)


Langit malam tanpa awan dengan udara dingin berhembus menusuk tulang, menghantarkan rasa linu dipersendian. Bulan yang semula bersinar putih, kini berganti dengan merah darah dikelilingi cahaya oren. Puluhan Shinobi duduk berlutut dengan air mata mengenang diwajah masing-masing. Bukan tangis bahagia. Mereka kalah. Tinggal menunggu kematian menjemput.

"Aku akan membuat dunia yang baru" seorang pria berambut hitam panjang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada bergumam pelan dan memandang datar sosok monster berekor sepuluh yang kini tengah melepaskan bola hitam kearah kerumunan Shinobi. Dan dalam sekejap, seluruh daerah itu rata dengan tanah, beserta seluruh manusia yang berada disana menjadi debu.

...

Rikudo membuka matanya perlahan. Pria berambut putih itu menerawang jauh. Sebuah ramalan terus berputar didalam otaknya, seperti kaset rusak yang harus dibuang. Membenarkan posisi duduknya, dia menatap keluar jendela. Terlihat damai, tapi tidak seperti itu juga. Jika memang seperti itu yang akan terjadi, dia harus segera bertindak. Walaupun masih akan terjadi beberapa ratus atau ribuan tahun lagi, kalau dibiarkan dunia ini akan musnah dalam sekejap. "Hanya satu cara.." Rikudo terdiam sejenak "Aku harus menyegel Naruto"

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : GoodNaru,Reinkarnasi,LiveMinato,Gajes,Aneh,OCC,Typo**

**Chapter 1 : Seal**

_Kriet.._

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi membaca buku dikamarnya, mengalihkan padangannya keasal suara. Pemuda berambut putih dengan mata shapier -yang etah kenapa bisa berwarna seperti itu- menatap sebal karena aktivitas Favoritnya diganggu. Rikudo menghela napas. Berjalan mendekat, Rikudo kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "Kita harus bicara," sedikit ragu Rikudo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Jika.. Okaa-san.."

Naruto berdiri dan melemparkan bukunya sembarangan. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan rencanamu itu, Aniki!" katanya dengan seringai membuat Rikudo terkejut. "Seandainya ramalan itu terjadi, aku akan membantumu disini" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya

"Kau jangan keras kepala, Naruto!" bentak Rikudo, tapi dia langsung mendapat tendangan telak diperutnya hingga terlempar keluar, menghancurkan dinding kamar Naruto yang sudah tergeletak menjadi puing. Berdiri, Rikudo menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih ada didalam kamarnya dengan mata Rinnegan aktif. 'Ukh. Sakit juga..'

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka dipaksa kan, Aniki?" Naruto berjalan keluar dari lubang dinding yang dibuatnya. Dia menutup matanya sebentar

"**Kagune : San.**" gumamnya pelan. Membukanya kembali, kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan Kanji Jepang [三 : 3(San)]. Sebuah seringai terbetuk diwajahnya sambil meregangkan jari tangannya hingga berbunyi. Sepasang sayap biru dengan dua ekor berujung tajam terbuat dari tulang muncul dibelakang tubuhnya. Sayap itu terbuka lebar dan dua ekornya mengacung kearah Rikudo.

"Kau ini," Rikudo menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "**Shuradou.**" enam tangan mekanik berlengan pajang berwarna oren muncul dari belakang tubuh Rikudo. "Keh. Kau membutuhkan seratus tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku, Naruto" nada sakras keluar dari mulut Rikudo yang malah membuat Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Eh? Benarkah, Aniki?" satu ekor milik Naruto mengarah dengan cepat. Rikudo yang melihatnya melompat keatas dan menangkap ekor itu dengan dua tangan mekanik panjangnya dan menariknya cepat. Membuat Naruto tertarik keatas menuju kearahnya, Rikudo menggerakkan tiga tangan mekanik lainnya untuk memukul Naruto. Tapi sayap dibelakang Naruto melindunginya, menghempaskan tangan mekanik itu.

"**Kagune : Yon!**" melayang diudara, Naruto melesatkan puluhan kristal tajam dari kedua sayapnya. Kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi Kanji Jepang [四 : 4(Yon)]

Rikudo menggerakkan tangannya kedepan. "**Tendo!**" puluhan kristal tajam itu terpantul kembali pada Naruto yang sigap menghindar keatas dan mengarahkan kedua ekornya kembali ditahan. Tapi, tidak seperti diawal. Empat dari tangan mekanik itu melilit, mencoba menahan. Sedangkan dua tangan mekanik lainnya menahan sayap Naruto.

Rikudo melayang mendekat pada Naruto yang menatapnya sebal. "Tidak bisa bergerak, Ototo?" dia kemudian merepal handseal, mengerakkan tangannya untuk menyentu

"Benarkah?" suara dari belakang Rikudo menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan berbalik, tetapi langsung terpental. Mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika saja Hamura adik pertamanya menahan tubuhnya. Pemuda yang sama memiliki rambut putih –hanya lebih panjang. Menatap Naruto dengan mata Byakugan aktif

"Apa aku terlambat, Nii-san?" tanyanya

"Yah, sedikit" Rikudo menatap tajam Naruto yang kini ekornya bertambah menjadi empat. 'Ini buruk' batinnya merana, dia tidak tega melawan adiknya sendiri. Tapi Naruto sepertinya sangat bernapsu untuk membunuhnya. 'Kenapa kau memberiku adik bungsu seperti dia, Kami-sama..' batinya lagi dengan Iner menangis, melankolis.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Hamura berbisik ditelinga kakaknya "Nii-san tidak mungkin melukainya, bukan?"

"Kita harus mengalihkan perhatiannya" Rikudo balas berbisik. "Coba kau lakukan, aku akan mencoba menyegelnya"

Hamura mengangguk dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya saat Hamura semakin dekat. Tapi, sebelum Hamura melakukan Jyuuken. Batangan besi menusuk dada sebelah kiri Naruto hingga terbatuk darah. Rikudo dan Hamura menatap tidak percaya saat mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. 'Tidak mungkin! Okaa-san bisa mengalahkan bunshin kami?'pikir mereka. Naruto melirik kebelakang, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Batangan besi itu menyerap cakranya. Sedikit terkejut karena dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya tadi.

"Okaa-san.. Kenapa..?" tanya Naruto yang lebih ditunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi sebuah senyum mucul diwajahnya. Naruto menunduk hingga matanya tidak terlihat, tangannya membentuk handseal sebelum terjun bebas dengan sayap dan ekornya yang lenyap. 'Handseal itu..'

'Gomen, Naruto.. Maafkan Okaa-san..' batin Kaguya, ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya. "Karena kau.." Kaguya menatap datar jatuhnya Naruto dengan kepala dibawah, dia kembali mengeluarkan sebuah batangan besi dari balik lengan Kimono putihnya. "hanyalah penggangu.." dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Rikudo membentuk handseal membuat tubuh Naruto diselimuti cahaya biru dan dalam sekejap cahaya itu menuju langit dan menghilang disertai tubuh Naruto. Rikudo menghela napas lega, dia hampir lupa jika dia tadi sudah memasang segel ditubuh Naruto saat menepuk bahunya. "Sekarang, tinggal kalian berdua" kata Kaguya mengarahkan batangan besi yang dipegangnya kearah mereka.

Rikudo melayang mendekati Hamura "Bagaimana dengan Jubi?"

Hamura melirik sebentar dan kemudian fokus kearah ibunya "Aku menahannya dengan bunshinku. Untuk sementara, kita bisa menghadapi Okaa-san. Dimana Nii-san menyegel Naruto?"

"Ditempat yang jauh dari sini.." Rikudo mengaktifkan Rinnegan "Kita mulai!"

"Yosh! Ayo, selamatkan dunia!" kata Hamura bersemangat

"Aku.. tidak bisa dikalahkan..!"

...

_Tes.. Tes.._

Suara tetesan air menerpa batu, menggema didalam sebuah gua. Diujung lorong gelap gua dibagian samping kiri terdapat batu tablet dengan tulisan Kanji Jepang yang rumit. Tidak lama tablet itu mengeluarkan aura biru yang semakin menebal menjadi asap. Setelah asap itu menghilang, muncul siluet yang langsung berjalan menyusuri lorong gua itu hingga sampai didepan gua. Mengadah keatas, dia melihat langit malam tanpa bintang dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Tatapannya kemudian teralihkan kearah hutan lebat yang ada dibawah tempatnya berdiri. Gua ini ternyata terletak dibatas tebing.

Matanya menyipit "Huh? Tidak ada Perang?" katanya yang langsung terkejut saat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia kemudian melihat tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah melalui pantulan air yang mengenang didekat pintu gua. "APA!?" Terkejut, itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekarang.

Tubuhnya mengecil menjadi seukuran bocah 13thn. Pakaiannya juga berubah, walaupun dia tidak suka warna oren tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Dia memakai kaos oren polos dengan garis hitam disekitar kera. Celana hitam selutut, dan sepatu hitam yang terpasang dikakinya. Aneh, bagaimana bisa dia berganti pakaian seperti ini. Yang tetap sama hanya warna mata dan rambut putihnya. Dia benar-benar kembali saat dia masih kecil. Teringat sesuatu, Naruto menutup kedua matanya. "**Kagune.**" gumamnya

Matanya berubah abu-abu tanpa Kanji Jepang. Naruto berdecak sebal dan mengacak-acak rambut putih pendeknya dengan gemas. Mata Kagune miliknya kembali saat pertama, dari nol. Dia bersumpah dapat melihat jika Rikudo dan Hamura mentertawakannya dengan keras, sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. "Arrgh! Akan kuhajar kau Baka-Aniki!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Tunggu, memangnya jika orang sudah mati bisa terluka? Gah, dia tidak peduli. Bahkan disegel berapa lama dia tidak tahu, mungkin sudah hampir 1000tahun atau lebih.

_BLAR!_

Suara ledakan yang cukup jauh, menghentikan kegiatan sumpah-serapah Naruto. Menengok ke samping kanan, dia melihat asap membumbung tinggi menghiasi langit malam. Merasakan cakra yang besar membuat Naruto secara refleks mengikuti instingnya untuk kesana. Melompati dengan lincah dahan-dahan pohon sambil sesekali bersalto menggunakan kecepatan standart. Tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan sosok bertopeng memakai jubah hitam. Entahlah, Naruto tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya karena tidak dalam mode Kagune saat ini. Tidak merasakan tanda bahaya dari orang itu, membuat Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan meneruskan perjalanannya yang masih agak jauh.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sosok itu berhenti setelah tidak melihat lagi siluent Naruto. Mata merah menyala terlihat dari satu lubang yang ada pada topengnya. Dia berbalik menatap tempat hilangnya Naruto "Siapa dia?" tanyanya pelan seperti gumaman sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya karena merasa asing dengan penampilan Naruto

Tiba-tiba disamping tempatnya berdiri, sosok setengah warna mencemul dari dahan yang dipijaknya. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Sosok bertopeng itu tidak menjawab, menghiraukan keberadaan makhluk aneh yang tidak jelas bentuknya itu dan kembali melompati dahan pohon dengan cepat. Membuat protesan dari sosok yang ditinggalnya terdengar di indra pendengarannya. "Bodoh.."

...

Pria berambut kuning menangis dalam diam, menatap wanita berambut merah yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Gumaman maaf terus terlantun dari bibirnya yang bergetar, seperti sebuah mantra. Menghiraukan sekelilingnya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Suara tangis bayi perempuan mengalihkan fokusnya, berjalan mendekat kearah bayi berambut merah berselimut tipis yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah itu dengan senyum sedih dan menggendongnya. Membuat tangis bayi itu redah tergantikan dengan dengkuran halus. "Maafkan Tou-san.."

"Hm, aku beri nama siapa ya?" dia tersenyum, mencoba melupakan hal yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. "Ah, bagaimana kalau Kushina Namikaze?" Pria itu menoleh kearah wanita yang mati dengan senyum diwajahnya "..Kupanggil, Sina-chan!"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Kushina?" gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan. Minato Namikaze. Kiiroi no Senkou. Yondaime Hokage. Untuk apa semua nama itu jika dia gagal dalam melindungi keluarganya dan juga desa yang dipimpinnya. Seandainya tadi dia datang lebih cepat dan segera membunuh orang bertopeng itu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Lucu" Minato menolehkan kepalanya. Mata shapiernya menangkap siluent yang tidak terkena sinar bulan itu perlahan maju kearah datangnya sinar. "Kau menamai anakmu dengan nama istrimu?"

Mata Minato terbelalak kaget setelah bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, tidak terkecuali yang ditatapnya. "Siapa kau..?" tanya Minato sedikit ragu

Terdiam cukup lama. Dia kemudian menjawab "Naruto.. Ootsuki.."

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan yang lepas dari dahannya. Menerpa helaian rambut mereka secara acak. "Ootsuki, huh?" Minato berkata pelan "Itu artinya.."

"Kau.. sudah mengetahuinya?" Naruto balas bertanya, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa terkejut seperti melihat tubuhnya yang mengecil tadi. "Jika kau adalah reinkarnasiku..?" Minato menunjukkan sebuah senyum, membenarkan opini Naruto

Naruto memang sudah mengetahuinya walau sedikit ragu tadi, jika cakra miliki Minato sama dengannya hanya berbeda dari jumlah cakranya yang tidak lebih banyak, dan juga dari mata shapier itu. Karena sebelum disegel, Naruto membuat handseal jika seandainya dia terlambat bangun. Tapi sepertinya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Naruto menatap Minato dengan mata menyipit. Darimana Minato tahu jika dia.. Lupakan, itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah meminta penjelasan langsung pada orang itu.

"Maaf.." suara Minato menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya "Bisa kita bicara, tapi tidak disini?"

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minato sambil mencari sesuatu didalam laci kecil, karena begitu sampai Naruto berdiam dengan posisi duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya

"Darimana kau tahu semuanya?" Naruto membuka matanya mengganti posisi duduknya dengan kaki menjuntai dari atas sofa. Disinilah mereka. Ditempat persembunyian Minato yang cukup jauh dari pusat desa dan tentu saja nyaman dengan lampu putih yang menyala terang

Menghela napas, setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, Minato kemudian berjalan dan berdiri tepat didepan Naruto. "Bisa dibilang, aku bermimpi bertemu seorang Sennin yang memiliki kekuatan Dewa. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya"

Menghiraukan tatapan cengo dari Naruto, Minato mengambil jubah yang disampirkannya tadi dan membuka pintu. Dia harus segera kembali kedesa. Minato berhenti diambang pintu tanpa menoleh. "Aku titip Shina-chan padamu. Oh, Iya. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa ditemui untuk beberapa tahun kedepan"

_Blam_

Pintu tertutup. Naruto mendecih mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Minato. Pantas saja dari tadi dia tidak merasakan cakra kakanya. Semua manusia akan mati, tapi tidak dengan cakranya. Cakra itu akan terlepas dari tubuh mereka lalu berbaur dengan udara dan bergerak-gerak terus melewati berbagai tempat dan waktu, bisa lenyap tergantung seberapa banyak cakra yang dimiliki. "Menyebalkan!" umpatnya sambil membaringkan dirinya diatas sofa, lelah mulai dia rasakan.

Berdiam cukup lama, Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan bayi perempuan yang tertidur dikeranjang bayi disampingnya. Berjalan mendekat lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya disisi keranjang, dia menatap lekat bayi berambut merah itu. Naruto akui bayi itu cantik. Dia kemudian terkekeh pelan saat ingat dengan nama yang diberikan Minato tadi. "Kushina.. Shina-chan.." gumamnya "Nama yang bagus.."

_Slap–_

"Dimana ini?"

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam. Tadi dia berada disebuah ruangan seperti ruang tamu dan sekarang dia berada ditempat remang mendekati gelap yang diatasnya seperti ada pipa terhubung satu sama lain. Genangan air membasahi kakinya, menyergit binggung saat hinggap dipikirannya dia merasa tidak asing ketika merasakan cakra didepannya. Melebarkan matanya saat mata shapiernya menangkap sebuah geruji besi berukuran raksasa dengan seekor.. Rubah?

"Grrr. Ada yang bisa masuk kemari rupanya" rubah itu membuka mata rubinya dengan pupil vertikal menatap tajam Naruto, geraman mengejek keluar darinya. "Cuma bocah kecil ternyata"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah kecil, rubah tua!?"

"Keh. Dan siapa yang kau panggil rubah tua!?" rubah berukuran raksasa berbulu oren itu memainkan ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan dengan menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah. "Aku, Kyuubi no Youko. Biju terkuat didunia, kau tidak tahu? Bodoh!"

"Eh? Kau yang bodoh, rubah tua!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kyuubi, tidak terima dengan ejekan bodoh yang dikatakan rubah itu tadi. "Tunggu!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Apa kau kenal Rikudo Sennin?" tanya Naruto, dia merasa semua yang terjadi dalam waktu yang berdekatan ini ada hubungannya.

"Kau mengenal pak tua itu?" Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto, dia menimang antara memberitahukannya atau tidak. Siapa tahu bocah kecil didepannya ini musuh. "Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan tatapan menyelidik

Naruto menghela napas, haruskah semua yang ditemui menanyakan namanya? Perkenalan yang membosankan. "Naruto Ootsuki"

Kyuubi membeku. Pantas saja, jika Naruto dapat masuk kemari dengan mudah. Dan Kyuubi dapat simpulkan jika Naruto tidak sengaja datang kemari. Karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa selain Jinchuriki itu sendiri untuk datang ketempatnya. "Kau adiknya si pak tua?"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, terkejut tapi sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibir Kyuubi. "Itu artinya kau sudah tua kan? Kenapa kau bertubuh seperti bocah begitu?"

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan mendecih pelan. "Kau menyebalkan rubah tua!" kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut putihnya yang sudah berantakan. Sepertinya dia harus cari tahu sendiri Informasi tentang masa sekarang. Lagipula dia harus berlatih untuk mengembalikan kemampuannya seperti saat dia bertubuh dewasa. "Kau sama sekali tidak membatu!"

Perlahan tubuh Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Kyuubi. Menggerakkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit-langit tempatnya yang gelap. "Dia sudah datang kemari, pak tua. Aku tidak percaya jika dia dapat melakukannya"

_SRAK!_

Naruto mengeser kursi kayu yang didudukinya disamping keranjang bayi. Membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku setebal 7cm bertuliskan Sejarah Shinobi -yang dia temukan setelah mengobrak-abrik lemari buku milik Minato- matanya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah tulisan. Hobby membaca bukunya ternyata cukup berguna. Mulai dari sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun secara gegabah, bisa saja saat memulihkan kemampuan dia berhadapan dengan musuh kuat diatas level yang didapatkannya.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibirnya "Dunia yang menarik" Dia mengadah keatas "Khukhu. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena melakukan semua ini, Baka-Aniki.."

Tekanan cakra Naruto naik beberapa tingkat, membuat Kushina –bayi didalam keranjang yang tadinya tertidur pulas bergeliat tidak nyaman dan kemudian menangis keras. "Gyaaa, jangan menangis Kushina. Ciluk –bah? Huwaa, seseorang tolong aku!"

...

Puluhan Shinobi dari Jonin hingga Anbu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk membenahi dan mencari korban luka untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Hampir setengah dari Konohagakure hancur akibat serangan Kyuubi beberapa jam lalu. Beruntung mereka memiliki seorang Hokage yang kuat hingga bisa mengalahkan monster yang dijuluki Kyuubi no Youko itu. Perasaan senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Tiba-tiba kilatan kuning dan hitam muncul bersamaan, membuat mereka secara serempak menoleh dan membungkukan badan, hormat.

Sang Yondaime-Hokage berdiri dengan tegap mengangguk pelan, membuat mereka menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berdiam ditempat masing-masing. Disampingnya terdapat pria tua yang masih cukup kuat karena membawa sebuah tongkat berukuran besar dengan satu tangan. Hiruzen Sarutobi, mantan Hokage. "Aku ingin kalian melakukan apa yang kukatakan!" tegas Minato

"Ha'i!"

Minato menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Setelah mendengarnya semua Shinobi meninggalkan tempat mereka masing-masing. Tetapi masih ada tiga Shinobi yang berdiam, dua Anbu dan satu Kunoichi berpangkat Jonin. "Bagaimana sekarang, Minato?" Hiruzen angkat bicara "Shinobi kita tidak mencukupi"

"Tidak.. Ini sudah cukup" Minato mengelengkan kepalanya pelan "Yamato, pergi ke Root! Beritahu jika aku inigin bertemu Danzo dua hari lagi" Anbu bertopeng Neko brambut coklat yang dipanggil Yamato mengangguk

"Shion," Kunoichi berambut kuning gading diikat bagian bawah maju selangkah "Kau urus masalah dirumah sakit.. Dan, maaf tidak bisa menyelamatkan Bibimu"

"..Tidak apa Minato-jisan" Kunoichi berpakaian Jonin dengan hita-ate yang diikat dilengan kiri atas itu tersenyum memaklumi. "Bagaimana dengannya?" tanyanya kemudian saat teringat sesuatu

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Minato, dia kemudian menatap Anbu berambut silver melawan gravitasi menggunakan topeng Obs. "Kakashi, aku ingin kau menyelidik orang itu.." Minato mengepalkan tangannya "Orang bertopeng"

Anbu yang dipanggil Kakashi mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Hah~ Kenapa aku dapat yang sulit, Sensei?" tanyanya, sukses mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dari Shion yang kebetulan berdiri disampingnya hingga tertunduk

"Berhenti mengeluh, Kakashi!" bentak Shion dengan wajah garangnya

"Stop! Aku tidak ingin melihat perdebatan tidak penting kalian!" Yamato yang menunggu perintah selanjutnya melerai mereka dengan berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hiruzen terkekeh geli melihatnya, dia perlu sedikit liburan.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa," Minato menjetikkan jarinya "Aku ingin dua minggu lagi kalian datang ketempatku. Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian"

Sedikit terkejut dengan intonasi suara Minato yang berbeda, tapi kemudian mereka mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, lakukan! Kakashi ajak Yugito untuk membantu!"

"Wakatta, Kapten!" Mereka secara bersamaan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Angin malam membelai lembut Minato, setelah badai pasti akan ada hari yang cerah. Dan dia percaya itu.

Hiruzen menepuk pundak Minato "Aku harus pergi. Ada yang belum kuselesaikan"

Mendapat anggukan, Hiruzen menghilang menggunakan sunshin. Minato mengadah keatas menatap langit malam, senyum terukir diwajahnya. 'Arigato..'

"Telat seperti biasa, huh?" suara sesorang membuat Minato menoleh kearahnya "..Hokage". Seorang Kunoichi memakai pakaian hijau dengan sebagian rambut putih gading miliknya tertutup oleh penutup kepala dan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Mata blue-purple miliknya menatap remeh, yang ditanggapi senyum oleh Minato

"Ah. Maaf kalau begitu, Ryuuzetsu. Tapi, bukankah kau juga?" tanya Minato yang mendapat deathglare gratis dari Ryuuzetsu. Menghiraukannya, Minato berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan berhenti tepat disampingnya "Datanglah dua minggu lagi"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Ryuuzetsu mendengus pelan, tidak terlalu terkejut dengan sifat sang Hokage yang seenaknya dan juga egois itu. Dia kemudian berjalan dan melompati beberapa puing rumah yang hampir rata dengan tanah. Matanya menerawang jauh, mungkin semua yang terjadi disini adalah salahnya. Tapi, setidaknya Minato bisa mengatasinya. Namun, semua ini diluar dugaannya hingga nyaris setengah desa rata dengan tanah. "Kuso!"

Mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, dia kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan seringai terlihat jelas. "Akan kubunuh dia!"

**Tbc**

* * *

><p>AN : Um, Etto.. Aneh ya? Haha, rencananya mau buat pendek aja gk panjang2. Dan sya lgi freak untuk buat title, jdi gomen klu gk nyambung #fakesmile.


End file.
